fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/v7
}}Cumulative v7 Changelist is as follows: ---- CIVILIZATIONS *Netherlands: Now receives a Wetlands start bias (only with NQMap 7.0 and up). UNITS * Mounted Ranged: Chariot Archers, War Elephants, Horse Archers, Keshiks, and Camel Archers are now considered Mounted Ranged units. This is a new unit type that is treated identically to Mounted units for all purposes except that they have access to the Ranged promotion line. *Hunnic Battering Ram: Now replaces Catapult (not Spearman). Still available at Bronze Working. *Landsknechts: Now have 3 movement (up from 2). *Foreign Legions: Now get the Ambush Formation I promotion for free and can move immediately after being purchased (like Landsknechts). *Armored Units: Bonus vs Land Units reduced to 50% (down from 100%). *Landships: Reverted Combat Strength back to 60 (up from 55). *Nuclear Missiles: Can no longer be purchased with Gold. SOCIAL POLICIES ;Liberty *Republic: Fix Finisher now affects production for Constabularies instead of Police Stations. ;Honor (link HERE) *Tree: Rearranged slightly. *Professional Army: No longer provides +1 Happiness from XP buildings, but instead provides +1 Gold from XP buildings. *Military Caste: No longer provides +1 Production from garrisoned units, but instead provides +2 Happiness from Courthouses. ;Commerce (link HERE) *Tree: Rearranged. *Opener: Reverted back to +50% Great Merchant points (up from +25%). *Silk Road: Now gives +3 Gold to Internal Trade Routes as well (instead of just Foreign Trade Routes), and also provides +1 Culture from Harbors and Caravansaries. *Mercenary Army: Reduced Road/Railroad maintenance moved to Entrepreneurship. Now allows purchase of Foreign Legions at Replaceable Parts. *Entrepreneurship: Old bonuses moved to other policies. Now gives 50% discount on Road/Railroad maintenance, 25% discount on Building maintenance, and +2 Trade Routes. *Mercantilism: Reverted back to base game Mercantilism, which is -25% purchasing discount and Science from gold buildings. Science from gold buildings increased to +2 (up from +1). *Protectionism: Customs House bonuses (+1 Food / +4 Gold) moved to this policy. East India Trade Company bonuses (+4 Production / +4 Culture / +4 Happiness) moved to this policy as well. *Finisher: Bonus Trade Routes moved to Entrepreneurship. Now has +1 Gold from Trading Posts and gives you 2 Great Merchants. ;Exploration *Opener: Fix Conquistadors no longer obsolete at Military Science. *Opener: Fix Conquistadors are no longer eligible to be upgraded by Ancient Ruins. *Opener: Conquistador production cost significantly reduced. *Colonialism: Fix Colonialism + Resettlement (Order) now correctly make 7 pop cities (instead of 10). IDEOLOGIES ;Autocracy *Lightning Warfare: Fix Khans now correctly receive the movement bonus from Lightning Warfare. RELIGION ;General *Faith Purchasing: Costs to purchase units and buildings with Faith no longer increase as you advance in eras. ;Founder Beliefs *Peace Loving: Changed name to "Baptisms" and now no longer has an "at peace" requirement. ;Reformation Beliefs *Underground Sect: Spy pressure amount doubled, and now also provides +1 Science per 3 followers in foreign cities. *Unity of the Prophets: Now also provides +6 Faith from Holy Sites. NATURAL WONDERS *Barringer Crater: Now also provides +2 Production (total yield +2 Production, +2 Gold, +3 Science). *El Dorado: Now appears as often as Cerro de Potosi. *Fountain of Youth: Happiness reduced to +6 (down from +10), and now appears as often as Cerro de Potosi. *Grand Mesa: Now also provides +2 Food (total yield +2 Food, +2 Production, +3 Gold). *Krakatoa: Now also provides +1 Food (total yield +1 Food, +5 Science). Unworkable spawn locations fixed. *Old Faithful: Now provides +2 additional Science (total yield +4 Science, +3 Happiness) Category:Changelog Category:Archive v7